I Don't Belong Here
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Kagome feels like she has nowhere to belong. (One-shot)


Disclaimer: All characters from Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

I Don't Belong Here

_I don't belong here._

Kagome looked at the notes she had been taking in class. None of them made sense. _With as much school as I miss, it's a wonder I understand anything at all. There's no way I'm going to pass my classes… why am I even here?_ Although she felt more like getting up and leaving, Kagome continued to take notes.

The teacher passed her desk and shook his head, before announcing to class that maybe they should go back to the basics for Higurashi's benefit. While the students snickered Kagome tried her best to disappear, but wasn't very successful at it.

She wished that she could blame Inuyasha. It would be easier that way. But she knew that since starting high school she had started slacking off in her studies. Sure the dog demon always complained about her leaving and always tried to stop her (not counting the time he shoved her down the well and stuffed a tree down it to keep her away), but she had her magic word to get her way. If she was honest with herself, she'd admit that she didn't try making a break for the well as hard as she used to.

Glancing around the classroom she felt disappointed. _Fighting for your life and saving the world day in and day out kinda makes school seem a little….unimportant._

She felt out of place. She didn't feel like she belonged with the group of kids who main concern was the prom and senior skip day. The same group of kids who were currently using her as the punchline of a series of tasteless jokes floating around the room.

_I can't believe I SAT him five times just to be humiliated like this_. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha would be waiting for her, and just how mad he might be. She looked at the clock. Only four more hours of school, then she could go home.

_I don't belong here._

Kagome feet pounded against the pavement as she ran. Well… more like jogged half-heartedly. Most of her other classmates had given up and were sitting on the sidelines. The daily walking, running, and occasional bike riding in the Feudal Era with her friends kept Kagome in great shape.

Although compared to her friends 500 years in the past she could, at best, barely keep up, in the present time, no one could beat her when it came to endurance. The coach had approached her several times, hinting that a track scholarship might get her into college. _Goodness knows I can't count on my grades._

But running, no matter how good she was at it, was rather boring and unnecessary without a demon on her tail. Seemed like a big waste of energy. But continuing to run meant that she didn't have to sit and pretend to care about what her classmates were talking about. No need to socialize when you are running alone.

She just wanted to go home.

_I don't belong here._

Kagome sipped on her soda as the same three friends she had from junior high chatted about Hojo and dresses and makeup and who was dating who. Once upon a time she would have gladly joined in the discussion. But now it just seemed so trivial. _Who cares about who is dating who? What big impact will dresses and makeup have in the great scheme of things? And for pity's sake, Hojo and I will NEVER date again. EVER!_

But she kept a pleasant smile on her face as she listened politely, trying to keep a tight reign on her temper. Occasionally she would add a comment here and there so she wouldn't seem rude… at least she hoped she didn't seem rude.

She glanced at her friends who were still chatting animatedly_. I doubt they'd even notice if I was being rude,_ she thought to herself, _I don't think they really know me at all._

All she really wanted to do, however, was run away from them screaming. She wanted to run back home.

_I don't belong here._

Kagome stopped in front of the shrine and smiled sadly. She felt more like she was visiting a relative's house rather than coming home. She felt like a guest.

Of course, her mother always welcomed her home with a smile and a hug. She was always warm and loving. Her brother and grandfather were always glad to see her. But it felt like something was missing.

Tears stung her eyes. _It isn't home anymore._

She knew that she would always be loved here. She would always be welcome here. But the shrine wasn't her home any longer. _Do I even have a home anymore? Do I really belong anywhere?_

A familiar figure in red dropped out of the tree above her, landing only inches away, startling her. He was wearing his familiar scowl. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to yell at her for taking so long, then closed it. Inuyasha cocked his head and studied Kagome's face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

The young woman wondered how he could read her so well. He always knew when something was wrong. Considering his life and all the problems they were dealing with on the other side of the well, Kagome felt a little bit selfish and self-absorbed for feeling sorry for herself. She put on a smile and waved away his concern.

Sometimes that worked. Today it didn't. He looked at her sternly with his golden eyes until she had to look away.

"I don't belong here," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked startled, but didn't say anything. Tears were beginning to leak out of Kagome's eyes. She wasn't sobbing or anything, tears were simply leaking from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. It bothered him, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say.

"I'm so far behind in school. I'll never make it to college. I'll never get a good job. I'll end up having to marry some guy to take care of me, and I hate the thought of doing that. I hate being dependant." She missed the way Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously as she continued. "I don't belong with my friends. It's practically torture being with them! Everything they talk about just seems so trivial and inane. They drive me crazy, and I hate feeling like that about them."

She hiccupped once and wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Then she gestured towards the shrine. "And I don't belong here, at the shrine. I can't explain it…but it doesn't feel like home anymore. I don't belong here anymore."

Dropping to the ground she sat with her back against the tree. "I don't belong anywhere," she whispered before another bout of tears. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her forehead on her arms, essentially making herself as small as humanly possible.

"Idiot!"

Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's angry outburst. She looked up at him, cheeks still wet. He gave her a glare before abruptly turning his back to her.

"Of course you belong. Don't be so stupid." He began stomping towards the well house. "You belong with me."

Kagome may not have his hanyou hearing, but she definitely heard THAT. She watched as he leaned against the door, waiting for her. She gave a little smile before walking towards him. Giddiness began to bubble in her stomach as her walk turned into a run. She left her bag by the tree. She knew that she could come back to stock up on supplies and get the bag later.

Right now all she wanted to do was go home.


End file.
